There are various automated systems and methods for producing product. By way of example, automated web converting systems may process material from different rolls of material to form product. The continuous rolls of material are fed as “webs” through web processing components to form a new product that may be an intermediate or final product. Converting processes may include coating, laminating, printing, die cutting, slitting, and the like.
A design goal for these automated systems may be to reduce material waste while maintaining a fast, accurate process. Thus, parts may be closely spaced in one web to reduce waste in the web, but may be required to be further spaced apart on a second web for further processing steps. An example of a system of providing such placement is a pick-and-place apparatus or an island placement apparatus. An example of an island placement apparatus is provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,293,593 and 8,097,110, both entitled “Island Placement Technology.”